


Dla ciebie zrzucę z nieba księżyc

by Winnetou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Was też ciekawiło, co zrobił Syriusz po ucieczce na Hardodziobie?





	Dla ciebie zrzucę z nieba księżyc

Był ciepły lipcowy wieczór, kiedy Remus Lupin szybkim krokiem wracał do domu. Od czasu przymusowej rezygnacji z posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie nie mógł znaleźć sobie pracy. Teraz też wracał z nieudanej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Wściekłość mieszała się w nim z poczuciem beznadziejności. Ostatnie dni były jak jeden długi czarny poniedziałek. I tylko jedna rzecz rozjaśniała te ciemności.

Wydarzenia, do których doszło pod koniec roku szkolnego wywróciły mu życie do góry nogami. I chociaż złośliwość Snape’a zaowocowała bezrobociem, to fakt, że Syriusz Black okazał się niewinny, rekompensował to z nawiązką. Wspomnienie tamtego dnia wciąż wywoływało dreszcze, jakby kłębiące się w nim emocje chciały rozsadzić go od środka. Syriusz żył. Syriusz był niewinny. Syriusz uciekł. Pamiętał, jak bardzo się bał, gdy go schwytano i jak wielką poczuł ulgę, gdy Dumbledore powiedział mu, że Harry i jego przyjaciele pomogli Blackowi uciec. I chociaż nie miał o nim żadnych wieści, to w sumie był to powód do radości. Zastanawiał się, gdzie teraz ukrywa się Syriusz i co planuje.

Odpowiedź nadeszła niespodziewanie szybko.

Skręcił właśnie za róg i podniósł głowę, żeby rozejrzeć się przed przejściem prze ulicę, kiedy po drugiej stronie zobaczył wielkiego czarnego psa. Pies wpatrywał się w niego ze stoickim spokojem, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Lupinie. Stanął jak wryty, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i, był tego pewien, stanem przedzawałowym. Kiedy się otrząsną przebiegł przez jezdnię, spojrzał na zwierzę i mógłby przysiąc, że jego mina wyrażała zadowolenie, jak po udanym kawale. Znał ten pysk lepiej niż własną twarz.

\- Na litość boską, przecież nawet ty nie mógłbyś być tak głupi…

Niemal biegiem dotarł do swojego mieszkania, a pies cały czas truchtał obok. Okolica, w której mieszkał, była słabo zaludniona, ale i tak rozejrzał się z niepokojem, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje.

\- Właź, wariacie – otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Syriusza do środka, po czym sam wszedł i od razu wyciągnął różdżkę, by rzucić zaklęcia ochronne. Ledwie skończył wypowiadać ostatnią formułę, kiedy silne ramiona odwróciły go i przyparły do drzwi. Syriusz niemal rzucił się na niego, całując dziko i zachłannie. Różdżka wypadła Remusowi z dłoni, kiedy złapał Syriusza za ubranie i przyciągnął do siebie. Pocałunek był niedbały, pełen zębów i śliny. I był cudowny. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczerpnięcie powietrza stało się koniecznością.

Syriusz był strasznie wychudzony, włosy miał splątane, ale oczy, które błyskały szaleństwem z listów gończych, teraz wpatrywały się w Remusa z bezbrzeżną miłością. Poczuł, że kolana się pod nim uginają i zalewa go obezwładniająca radość. Syriusz, jego Syriusz…

\- Remi… - już zapomniał, że jego imię może brzmieć tak miękko, bo przecież nikt inny go tak nie nazywał. – Remi, tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć.

Znów chciał go pocałować, ale niestety, choć Remus również tego pragnął, to w końcu Syriusz od wielu miesięcy błąkał się po kraju bez jakiegokolwiek schronienia, więc najpierw musieli zająć się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami.

\- Wybacz, że psuję tę chwilę – zaczął czując się strasznie głupio – ale, jakby to powiedzieć, nie pachniesz fiołkami, więc przede wszystkim kąpiel. O reszcie pomyślimy później.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego osłupiały, a po chwili wybuchną śmiechem, tak bardzo przypominającym szczekanie psa. Remusa zalała kolejna fala radości. Podniósł swoją różdżkę, złapał Syriusza za rękę i zaciągnął go do łazienki. Machnięciem sprawił, że wanna napełniła się gorącą wodą. Black zaczął ściągać z siebie brudne łachy, a gospodarz w tym czasie szukał dla niego czegoś na zmianę w swojej szafie. Kiedy wrócił do łazienki Syriusz zawzięcie szorował się mydłem rozchlapując wszędzie wodę.

\- Ile ty masz lat? Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – pokręcił z politowaniem głową, po czym nalał trochę szamponu na dłoń i zaczął myć długie włosy mężczyzny.  
\- Daj mi się trochę nacieszyć – odparł Syriusz i wygodniej oparł się o wannę. – Nie zaznałem prawdziwej kąpieli od dwunastu lat.  
\- To czuć – Remus zmarszczył nos udając, że aż tak bardzo przeszkadza mu zapach. W następnej chwili został wciągnięty do wanny. Gorąca woda rozlała się po całej podłodze.  
\- Syriusz, co ty wyprawiasz?! – Lupin był cały mokry, a Black zanosił się śmiechem. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne!  
\- Twoja mina jest – odparował i, zanim wilkołak zdążył zaprotestować, pocałował go.

Remus poddał się. Sam też był spragniony bliskości Syriusza. Wplótł palce w mokre włosy i oddał pocałunek. W tym czasie drugi mężczyzna zdołał namacać porzuconą obok wanny różdżkę i jednym gestem pozbył się mokrych ubrań Lupina. Teraz obaj byli nadzy i podnieceni swoją obecnością. Syriusz całował i przygryzał delikatną skórę na szyi Remusa, który jęczał cicho ocierając się o niego. Niecierpliwe dłonie zbiega schodziły coraz niżej i już po chwili jego szczupłe palce masowały wnętrze kochanka. Remus wił się nad nim dając wyraz własnemu zniecierpliwieniu. W końcu brunet złapał go za biodra i naprowadził na swojego członka, na którego ten opuścił się z długim westchnieniem. Od razu zaczął go ujeżdżać, a jego ruchy były szybkie i chaotyczne. Nie patrzył przy tym na Syriusza, ale ten od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Unieruchomił Remusa łapiąc go za ramiona.

\- Remi, kochanie, co ci jest?

Blondyn starał się ukryć twarz, ale niezbyt mu się to udało.

\- Ty płaczesz? Remus, co się stało?

Syriusz odgarnął włosy z jego twarzy i ujął ją w dłonie zmuszając w końcu Lupina, żeby na niego spojrzał.

\- To nic. Przepraszam – Remus szybko otarł oczy. – To… Ja po prostu cieszę się, że jesteś, że żyjesz. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem…

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem, znów odwracając wzrok. Napięta twarz Syriusza złagodniała. Pogłaskał go po policzku i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. Myślałem, że cię już nie zobaczę. Że nawet gdybym jakimś cudem mógł cię jeszcze spotkać, to przecież i tak musiałbyś mnie znienawidzić, bo uwierzyłem, że jesteś zdrajcą. Przy zdrowych zmysłach utrzymywała mnie tylko moja niewinność i przekonanie, że zasłużyłem sobie na to, co mnie spotkało. Bo zwątpiłem w ciebie mimo, że przecież cię kochałem. Wciąż cię kocham. Nawet w Azkabanie, nawet tam mi tego nie odebrali, bo wierzyłem, że nie zasługuję na coś tak wspaniałego. Remi, nie płacz. Remi…

Ale łzy znów spływały po twarzy Remusa i nie dbał już o to, by je ukryć. Sam przez dwanaście długich lat wierzył, że to Syriusz wydał ich przyjaciół na śmierć. I chciał go znienawidzić, naprawdę chciał. Ale nie umiał. Za bardzo go kochał. A teraz Syriusz wrócił do niego. Ciepły, żywy Syriusz obejmował go, tuląc do chudej piersi i gładząc włosy, a szloch wstrząsał w końcu ciałem Remusa. Tłumił go przez dwanaście lat, podczas których nie wylał ani jednej łzy. A teraz w końcu coś w nim pękło i nie wiedział, czy płacze ze smutku, czy z radości. Może z obu po trosze.

Woda już dawno wystygła, kiedy Syriusz ostrożnie wstał i wyniósł go z wanny. Wytarł ich obu ręcznikiem, bo Remus wciąż drżał, a potem znów wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. Otulił ich kołdrą, czując, jak Lupin przywiera do niego, więc ciasno objął go ramionami.

\- Śpij Remi – powiedział całując czubek jego głowy  
\- Nie chcę – odparł Lupin i wydawał się już całkiem opanowany. – Chcę się z tobą kochać.  
\- Co? – Black nie tego się spodziewał. – Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - odparł z wahaniem.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Remus pocałował go. Podciągnął się do góry i usiadł mu na biodrach. W Syriuszu podniecenie walczyło z troską o ukochanego, ale poddał się szybko, kiedy blondyn zaczął się o niego ocierać delikatnymi ruchami. Poczuł, jak krew znów krąży szybciej spływając do podbrzusza. Nie trwało długo i znów był twardy, a wtedy Remus go dosiadł. Syriusz położył mu dłonie na biodrach kierując nim i nadając rytm. Kołysali się razem dysząc i jęcząc sobie w usta, coraz szybciej i zachłanniej, bo to wciąż było za mało. Żadna bliskość nie wydawała się teraz dostatecznie bliska. Dążyli do tego jednego punktu, kiedy w końcu zlali się w całość, tak doskonale niepodzielną i nierozerwalną.

\- Kocham cię, Remus. Kocham cię. Pragnę cię. Uwielbiam cię.

Remus słuchał tego szeptu wtulony w pierś Syriusza, wciąż oddychając ciężko. Słyszał bicie jego serca i czuł, jak jego własne dopasowuje się to tego rytmu. Znów byli razem. Był dzień i noc. Było słońce i księżyc. Było życie i śmierć. I byli oni.

 

Dla ciebie zrzucę z nieba księżyc  
i zedrę gwiazdy z firmamentu.  
Dla ciebie bezkres lat przebędę  
i po kres świata ze mną będziesz.


End file.
